Many paraplegics are disabled to the extent that they are incapable of standing adjacent a table in an unassisted manner for work at the table. Consequently, many paraplegics of this type have in the past been required to work while seated adjacent a table in a wheelchair. While working at a table in a seated position may in some instances be comfortable to a paraplegic, there are physical conditions of some paraplegics which give rise to extreme discomfort if they are forced to work at a table while seated for extended periods of time. Accordingly, a need exists for providing a means whereby a paraplegic unable to stand in an unassisted manner may be supported adjacent a table for work thereon.
Various types of structures have been heretofore designed to enable a paraplegic unable to stand without assistance to remain in a standing position without the assistance of another person. Examples of such structures as well as structures specifically designed for other purposes in maintaining persons in upright positions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,530,519, 3,557,782 and 3,750,659.